Fama
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Despertar en la mañana y encontrarse con 99 notificaciones en su Instagram era señal de alerta. Pete no era popular... así que todo eso debía tratarse de una broma ¿No? A menos que esos "Cinco Minutos de Popularidad" fueran culpa de Mike. En cuyo caso... iba a matarlo.


**Fama**

Por norma general Pete tenía su celular en silencio cuando dormía. Principalmente porque sus horas de sueño podían ser caóticas y las notificaciones llegarían a despertarlo. La noche anterior se había quedado en la casa de Mike hasta la madrugada y aunque el vampiro le había dicho que se quedara a dormir, él había regresado a su remolque. No recordaba por qué. Muy seguramente había querido dejar en claro algún punto o había visto a Mike demasiado consentido para su propio bien, así que se había ido como un pequeño " _castigo_ " para el buen chico. No importaba. En el momento en que había llegado a su cama apenas tuvo tiempo para gruñir en un audio como mensaje hacia Mike, quien siempre insistía en que le avisara cuando llegaba a salvo.

…si no lo hacía, la maldita lapa era capaz de aparecerse en su ventana.

Así que esa tarde, cuando por fin despertó, se acercó al mesón y encendió la cafetera antes de volver a la cama y buscar su celular. Como aún estaba dormido, no registró las notificaciones previas que aparecieron en la pantalla de bloqueo. Después de ingresar el patrón para desbloquear planeó ir directo a sus mensajes para revisar si se vería con sus amigos. Pero por su visión periférica notó el ícono de Instagram.

Parpadeó.

No, no podía ser.

Su mano lanzó el celular a la otra espina de la cama y él se apartó del mismo hasta presionarse contra la pared de su cama. El corazón se le disparó por un segundo o dos, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Sus ojos observaron alrededor, confirmando que estaba solo y volvió a estirarse para recuperar el aparato.

Tal vez era spam.

O un error.

Pero cuando vio la pantalla confirmó que tenía 99 notificaciones esperándolo. Eso era imposible. Además de sus amigos, Mike y un puñado de otros góticos a lo largo del globo, nadie conocía su cuenta. En especial porque principalmente se dedicaba a tomarle fotografías a cosas poco trascendentales, pero que le llamaban la atención. Nada artístico. El humo del cigarrillo en la mañana, el desorden de papeles que hacía con Henrietta cuando escribían alguna canción, una fogata y… nada más. Tal vez naturaleza muerta, como el árbol junto a su remolque cuando perdía todas las hojas. Y dos o tres fotos de él tocando en su bajo, una tomada por Firkle tiempo atrás y las otras por Mike en un concierto.

Nada que ameritase todas esas notificaciones. Porque nadie conocía su perfil. Sus redes sociales eran técnicamente muertas y las prefería así.

Entonces…

¿Qué…?

Ingresó a la aplicación y volvió a soltar el celular.

\- No… -se levantó y puso distancia con el aparato.

Eso debía ser una broma.

Una broma muy grosera.

\- No… -gruñó y le dio la espalda al celular, sus dedos se deslizaron por entre sus cabellos y fulminó con la mirada la cafetera- No…

Eso debía ser la broma de algún grupo de populares que creía que sería gracioso darle " _Cinco minutos de popularidad_ " y luego reírse de él. Así que no les daría el gusto. Pete se maldijo por haber tenido un ligero atisbo de emoción. Él era un gótico, le gustaba ser excluido, no necesitaba reconocimiento de nadie, no necesitaba ser observado o reconocido. No necesitaba nada de eso. No debía emocionarse.

\- No necesito esto. –se repitió.

La sociedad ya le había dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo y él había escupido en su dirección. No los necesitaba. No tenía sentido ser parte de algo que se caracterizaba en formar parte de un grupo de ovejas encaminadas al matadero. Eso debía ser una broma, como tantas otras que habían intentado hacerle. Ya había aprendido a actuar a la defensiva ante los extraños. No importaba cuántas veces Mike le dijese que confiase un poco más, él se negaba a ceder. Porque cuando eso ocurría, cosas malas pasaban.

Pete bebió de su taza de café bien azucarado y volvió a la cama, se sentó sobre esta y recuperó el celular. Las notificaciones incluían avisos de tener nuevos seguidores. Un total de 63 nuevos seguidores. Realmente debía dar crédito a los generadores de dicha broma, porque se habían esforzado demasiado en ello. Esos pelmazos habían gastado su tiempo en crear todas esas cuentas por aburrido chiste. Interesante. Lo siguiente fue notar que todos los mensajes estaban en las tres fotos donde él aparecía.

\- Ya… -enmarcó una ceja mientras bebía su café- Veamos esos insultos.

Emoticones de corazones y besos.

Muchos corazones y besos.

El primer mensaje que por fin tuvo algo de texto decía " _Te ves tan lindo_ ". Sus ojos confirmaron múltiples veces que no se trataba de Mike. Porque eso sonaba a algo que el vampiro haría. Algo por lo cual lo insultaría por escribirlo en público mientras este aseguraría que era verdad. Algo que llevaría a una pequeña " _pelea_ " entre ambos donde Mike seguiría diciéndole lo lindo que era, mientras él se lo negaba rotundamente. Pero no se trataba de Mike. Ese no era Mike.

" _Te ves tan serio y misterio ¡Que guapo!_ "

" _Desde lejos puedo ver tus pestañas largas ¡Qué lindo!"_

" _¡Lindo!_ "

" _Deberías tomarte más fotos ¡Y de cerca!_ "

" _¡Más fotos! ¡Más fotos de ti!_ "

Más emoticones de corazones.

" _Deberías hacer un directo, chico misterioso_ "

Los mensajes se extendían en las tres fotos. Decenas de mensajes que repentinamente habían aparecido en sus fotografías, gente pidiéndole más fotografías, diciéndole halagos y palabras dulces. Pete dejó su taza a un lado y cerró los ojos. Esa broma era cruel, demasiado cruel. Si no leía los nicks de esas personas casi parecía que alguien había escuchado a Mike a lo largo del tiempo que iban juntos y lo estaban citado. En verdad era extraño, pensó, leer palabras así y solamente escuchar la voz del vampiro en su mente. Le enfermaba pensar que un grupo de personas deseaba arruinar aquello bueno en su vida. No importaba cuánto girase los ojos, chasquease la lengua o respondiese venenosamente a las palabras de Mike, seguían siendo _sus palabras_. Solo él le había dicho ese tipo de cosas dulces y muy en el fondo eran preciadas para Pete. Porque, aunque no podía creerlas, sabía que el vampiro las decía de corazón. No era lindo, atractivo o algo así. Por ende, era fascinante pensar que Mike tenía una forma muy particular de ver el mundo, como si lo observase a través de un cristal distorsionado y que cuando este lo apuntaba, milagrosamente, se volvía todo lo bueno que Mike decía ver en él. Ese cristal hacía a Pete merecedor de murmullos devotos contra su piel, de miradas cálidas, de sonrisas que solo podían ser interpretadas como las sonrisas de un enamorado.

De un bobo enamorado.

 _Su bobo vampiro enamorado._

Y ahora alguien había tomado todas esas palabras y las había multiplicado, halagándolo cuantiosamente como si buscase que perdiesen significado. Pete apoyó la frente contra sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas. Por eso no le gustaban las personas, el potencial de daño y destrucción que tenían las _bromas_ podía ser catastrófico. Para una persona algo podía ser estúpido, gracioso o nada significativo, pero para otros podría significar el mundo entero.

Alguien había tomado las palabras de Mike y las había usado como si fuesen simples sonidos y letras.

Retomó el celular y marcó el número de Michael, esperó un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- Mira mi Instagram. –pidió.

Por fortuna el chico no preguntó demasiado, le consultó qué debía buscar y cuando le indicó una de las fotos, Michael dejó escapar un sonido similar a un silbido y un siseo.

" _¿Qué demonios…?_ " escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Alguien está haciéndome una broma de mal gusto. –explicó.

" _Espera..._ " Michael sonó analítico y lo hizo esperar en la línea " _No… no creo…"_

Pete enmarcó una ceja.

\- ¿No crees que sea una broma…?

" _Asumo que crees que es una broma que incluye bastantes cuentas falsas_ "

\- Los conformistas tienen tiempo libre.

" _Pete… dale clic a cualquier nick_ " sugirió Michael.

Lo hizo y notó que la cuenta tenía 1.804 publicaciones, 1.303 seguidores, y seguía a 21 personas. Así que fue a otra cuenta, 704 publicaciones… buscó otra, 374 publicaciones, regresó, dio clic a otra cuenta, 114 publicaciones.

\- Son gente real. –murmuró.

" _No creo que nadie en este pueblo tenga la influencia y las ganas para encontrar todas esas personas para gastarte una broma a ti_ " señaló Michael " _¿Todo esto fue hoy?_ "

Un ruido extraño salió de su boca, demasiado parecido a un gruñido lastimero. En la sección de notificaciones le informaba que esa lluvia de nuevos seguidores y mensajes habían llegado desde la madrugada.

" _¿Hiciste algo…?_ "

Si, estar con Mike. Pero eso no era…

\- Hijo de puta… -abrió los ojos- Maldito, hijo de puta… -se detuvo- No tú.

" _Me imaginé._ " respondió Michael con seriedad " _Asumiré que esto es otro de los efectos colaterales de tu vinculación con el líder de los vampiros._ "

\- …voy a matarlo.

" _Llevas meses diciendo eso y llevamos meses esperando que lo hagas_ " había algo de burla en el tono apático de Michael, casi podía imaginarlo sonreír con burla _"Imagino que necesitas la línea libre_ "

\- Si. –colgó y miró el celular con asombro- Hijo de puta…

Casi podía apostar su mejor cajetilla de cigarrillos a que todos esos usuarios seguían a Mike. Lo iba a matar. Lo iba a despellejar vivo. Porque todo eso era su culpa.

Sus ojos fueron al celular.

Entonces… ¿Esas palabras eran reales? Había gente que lo creía…

¡No! Ese no era el punto. Él se había metido en ese lío por culpa de Mike y lo haría pagar. Lo buscó entre sus contactos y lo llamó. Como siempre, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para escucharlo.

" _¿Pete? Oh, Dios, Pete_ … _"_ el líder de los vampiros sonaba nervioso " _¿Viste…_?"

\- Si. –frunció el ceño- ¿Los mensajes y seguidores?

Mike sonó ligeramente agónico. Por lo menos se sentía culpable.

\- Te dije que no quería salir en tu estúpido directo. –le recordó- Te lo dije.

" _Lo sé… estoy yendo para allá ¿Si? Podemos hablarlo_ "

Cerró los ojos y aceptó. No tenía otra opción. Tampoco era algo que fuese a cambiar.

"… _hiciste más seguidores de lo que yo hice en… No importa, voy para allá._ "

Pete sintió ese comentario increíblemente extraño cuando colgó y observó la pantalla donde seguían actualizándose las notificaciones. Mike tenía una cuenta ligeramente popular en Instagram donde se tomaba constantes fotos en poses " _vampíricas_ ", era el tipo de persona que conocía perfectamente bien cuál era su mejor ángulo y sabía coquetear con la cámara. No solo era popular en la escuela, también lo era en las redes sociales. En realidad, era mucho más popular en las redes sociales. A veces hacía directos donde explicaba qué tipo de maquillaje usaba o explicaba cómo creaba sus accesorios, entre ellos los colmillos que tenía y que no se salían aun mientras comía. La mayoría del tiempo Pete se burlaba de sus fotografías y videos, de sus seguidores y adoradores. Porque eso tenía Mike, adoradores. Casi podía oír los chillidos de sus seguidores cuando su novio subía un video y sabía que Mike amaba la atención. Si, era un buen estudiante, un buen chico, sano, amable y todas esas estupideces, pero Mike era un maldito ególatra y adoraba ser el centro de atención, pero simplemente lo ocultaba con amabilidad y simpatía. Falsa modestia. O, se podría decir que era un líder amable. Un " _príncipe_ " benevolente.

Algo que había encontrado divertido era esa autoestima de Mike. El chico _sabía_ que era atractivo y carismático. Siempre se preguntó ¿Cómo sería eso? Saber que tu apariencia es complaciente ante la mayoría. Bien, si, Pete podía admitir –dentro de su cabeza-, que Mike era… guapo y atractivo. Y si, tenía carisma. En especial para los estándares del internet, su novio era la perfecta celebridad, con su teatral caballerosidad, su lenguaje florido y su desinhibición ante una cámara. Mike tenía buen pulso y no se sentía menos masculino por saber usar delineador o por pintarse las uñas, porque sabía cómo equilibrarlo todo con algo de seducción a la cámara. Claro, Pete igual se burlaba de él, pero simplemente porque era divertido reírse a costa del vampiro. A veces, Mike hacía tutoriales usando a los otros vampiros, en especial a las chicas con quienes podía volverse creativo con el maquillaje de fantasía. Cuando se percató que Mike era increíblemente bueno para combinar atuendos o destacar los rasgos de una persona, tuvo que admitir que el maquillaje podía ser casi un arte en las manos de algunas personas.

Mike siempre había querido tomarse fotos con él, como mínimo. Pero Pete siempre se había negado. No era fotogénico, no disfrutaba que lo mirasen y la mayoría del tiempo cuando la gente le prestaba atención había sido para señalar las cicatrices que tenía en el lado derecho del rostro. No se sentía cómodo. Aunque claro, si debía dar un argumento en voz alta de por qué no salía en fotos, simplemente señalaría la banalidad y superficialidad de las personas al exponerse constantemente por la aprobación de personas por el clic de un botón. Pero… el último directo que Mike había subido lo había molestado… porque incluía a Larry.

Larry…

El mejor amigo, la mano derecho y admirador (por decir poco) de Larry.

¡Y Mike no se percataba de ello! No se daba cuenta de los ojos de cordero que Larry le dedicaba o la manera en que asentía copiosamente ante cualquier palabra de su novio. Larry era… un trágico enamorado y usualmente una piedra en el camino. Jamás una competencia. Pero en el directo que Mike subió, donde había maquillado a Larry… Pete se sintió celoso. A lo largo del video notó con mayor ahínco la manera en que Mike deslizaba los dedos sobre las facciones del otro chico, la forma en que señalaba sus factores más agraciados, la suavidad de la piel, la forma de los ojos y los labios… de Larry. Un halago tras otro. Obviamente que _Larry_ había estado en las nubes ante tantas palabras de adulación y se había sonrojado ampliamente durante el video. La gente se había percatado de ello y habían comenzado a bromear sobre que Mike debía dejar a su " _misterioso novio_ " y quedarse con el lindo vampiro.

En ese momento Pete deseo tener el poder de matar gente del internet…

Porque eso era para los seguidores de Mike, el " _misterioso novio_ ", alguien que las personas llegaban a creer que era un invento formulado por Mike para rechazar las constantes declaraciones románticas que recibía por mensajes. Cuando en verdad todo lo " _misterioso_ " se debía a que él se negaba a salir en fotos con Mike debido a que cientos de personas lo verían.

Por lo menos había sido así hasta el video de Larry.

¿Después de eso…?

Mike le había preguntado, como siempre, si quería aparecer en un video con él. Pete se había negado. Su novio se ofreció a arreglarlo frente a la cámara, nada estrambótico. Pete había dudado. Mike comenzó a decirle que se vería muy bien y podría enseñarles a todos sus seguidores lo " _lindo_ " y " _atractivo_ " que era su novio. Él se negó… parcialmente… hasta que aceptó.

Porque solo había podido pensar que esa gente creía que Larry era mejor pareja para Mike que él.

Así que aceptó… se hizo de rogar, pero aceptó. Obviamente.

Y no fue tan malo como creyó, Mike inició el directo, charlo un poco con sus seguidores y luego lo había presentado a la cámara como lo que era, su novio. Pete creyó que se sentiría incómodo al saberse observado, pero en realidad se percató que era más fácil mirar a Mike y lo feliz que lucía, que a la cámara. Lo orgulloso y contento que estaba mientras hablaba de él. Pete apenas tuvo que hablar, debido a que era el " _modelo_ " de ese video era necesario que se mantuviese muy quieto. Mike se dedicó a peinarlo y acariciar su rostro suavemente, le erizó la piel con la punta de los dedos y comentó cálidamente sobre la forma de sus pómulos afilados, su mentón delicado, el tono de su piel y el color de sus ojos. Cuando habló de sus cicatrices lo hizo como si todo el mundo tuviese imperfecciones en la piel y mirando a la cámara aconsejó maneras de cubrirlas sin empeorar la situación. No se sintió un bicho raro… simplemente recordó que Mike siempre lo veía a través de un cristal especial, uno con el cual estaba compartiendo con sus seguidores. Él se olvidó de la cámara y respondió a las preguntas de Mike casi relajado, algunas sobre cuál era su comida favorita o qué color prefería. Cosas que seguramente la gente en el chat estaba consultando. Pero él respondió mirando a Mike, porque estaba en esa pequeña burbuja donde debía ponerse en manos del chico y disfrutar lo hábil y capaz de era para liderar una situación.

En parte, mientras se había permitido bajar sus defensas, entendió por qué los otros chicos vampiros seguían a Mike allá donde fuese.

El resultado había sido… agradable. Nada estrambótico, podía reconocerse a sí mismo, pero debía admitir la mejora. Un maquillaje sutil que nadie creería que estaba usando.

Si no fuese porque había visto a Mike recién levantado hubiese creído que todo ese atractivo del chico no era natural. Porque en verdad era bueno con el maquillaje. Muy bueno.

Pero lo era. Mike era atractivo y perfecto de forma natural.

Maldito…

Su atención volvió a los mensajes en sus fotos. A la gente que debió ver el directo y acudido a su Instagram. Los mensajes halagadores seguían ahí, en aumento. Los seguidores seguían creciendo ¿Acaso esa gente en verdad creía todas esas palabras sobre él? No, debían ser exageraciones. Eso hacía la gente en el internet. Exageraba. Pete se hundió atrás de sus rodillas y siguió leyendo los mensajes. Rápidamente se percató de que Mike solía recibir diferentes, mucho más directos, menos tiernos, más intensos y exagerados. La gente en sus mensajes lo trataban como si fuese una criatura que podrían asustar y los terminase atacando. Algo que, por lo menos en esa última parte, sería verdad.

Jamás las personas habían dicho esas palabras halagadoras para él.

Jamás.

Solo Mike y estaba seguro que se debía a que este estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pete se movió hasta sentarse mejor sobre su cama y contra la pared. Después de abrir las cortinas, miró por la ventana. El día era nubloso y el árbol afuera proyectaba ligeramente su sombra dentro del remolque. Él levantó la cámara para que se viese el árbol e inclinó el celular ligeramente. Solo tomó una foto y la vio. Su cabello desordenado y ojos salían al pie de la fotografía, el resto era el árbol a través de su ventana.

Como un experimento social la subió.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver la rápida reacción de las personas. Las palabras halagadoras y dulces. Los comentarios llenos de ánimo para que se tomase otra foto. Los pedidos de que no fuese tan tímido.

\- Gente… ¿De dónde salieron…? –murmuró.

Jamás había conocido personas tan entusiastas ¿Eso era lo que vivía Mike a diario? ¿Por eso le gustaba subir fotografías de su persona? ¿Por la avalancha de halagos? Alguien podría hacerse adicto a eso. A personas así. Sus dedos recorrieron las marcas en su mejilla derecha y frunció el ceño. No era como Mike, no tenía su belleza ni carisma. Además, sabía que esos eran " _Cinco Minutos de Fama_ ". Él no era adepto de tomarse fotos y no iba a iniciar con ello. Las redes sociales podían llegar a ser muy absorbentes y a veces Mike necesitaba soltar el celular para dejar de estar pendiente a los números que acumulaban sus no tenía el interés ni el tiempo para eso.

Pero se sentía… bien. Por lo menos por un rato.

La puerta del remolque se abrió con fuerza y él levantó la mirada. Mike observó a todos lados hasta confirmar que estaban solos y cerró la puerta atrás de sí.

\- Puedo eliminar el video, pero sé que lamentablemente ya es tarde. –se apresuró a decir con cierto pánico.

\- No importa. –ladeó el rostro- Da igual.

\- ¿Qué…?

Una parte de él encontró gracioso que Mike hubiese estado esperando una pelea y solo se encontrase con su total resignación. El vampiro avanzó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, lucía como si hubiese corrido todo el camino hasta ahí, algo paranoico, muy nervioso y definitivamente confundido.

\- Te puedo asegurar, sinceramente, que jamás hubiese imaginado que algo como esto podría ocurrir. –Mike lo miró- No creí que la gente iría raudal a tu cuenta y comenzaría a seguirte. Lo lamento profundamente. En…

\- No importa. –él apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Mike se levantó y lo miró mucho más nervioso.

\- Pete, si importa. Toda esa gente… -el chico sacó su celular y soltó un gemido doloroso- Oh… no paras de recibir comentarios y…

\- No me molesta.

Mike lo miró en pánico.

\- Pero…

Bien. Oficialmente eso era extraño ¿Por qué Mike estaba tan afligido si él estaba tranquilo?

\- No me molesta, son palabras positivas. Exageradas, pero positivas. –miró el celular y entró al perfil de uno de los comentarios- La mayoría es gente bonita como tú, que se la pasa subiendo fotos de sí mismos. Así que es curioso que ellos piensen cosas positivas de mí.

El nuevo peso en su cama le hizo apartar la mirada y notó a Mike arrodillado frente a él. Los ojos ansiosos de su novio iban del celular a él, como si estuviese meditando que tan viable sería quitarle el celular y aventarlo lejos.

\- ¿Mike…?

El vampiro lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con fuerza. Por fortuna estaba sentado y contra la pared, porque hubiese perdido el equilibrio en cualquier otra situación. El beso fue demoledor, intenso y de la manera en que Mike sabía que podía hacerle olvidar cualquier hilo de pensamiento. Algo que usualmente hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque Mike estaba temblando. Literalmente temblando. Así que dejó caer el celular y tomó al chico por los hombros, luchando por apartarlo. El vampiro presionó con más fuerza, lo besó con mayor intensidad y cuando él logró apartar el rostro para lograr decir algo, solo pudo sentir la mordida en su cuello que lo hizo jadear.

\- Mike… -la piel se le erizó y su voz flaqueó.

\- Eres mío… -lo oyó murmurar contra su cuello y los brazos del chico lo abrazaron- Eres solo mío…

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –se las arregló para apartarlo un poco y mirarlo a los ojos.

Mike parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Jamás lo había visto así. Los ojos del chico estaban dilatados y estaba pálido. La manera en que respiraba era errática y aún intentaba volver a besarlo, pero él se mantuvo firme.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –repitió.

El chico apartó la mirada avergonzado y se derrumbó sobre él. Pete lo sostuvo contra su pecho, francamente sorprendido y extremadamente confundido. Lo oyó agitado contra la tela de la camiseta que usaba de pijama. La mano de Mike se aferró a su cintura y algo le dijo que sería imposible quitárselo de encima.

\- Nunca debí revelarte a esa gente… No debí. –lo oyó murmurar.

\- Siempre me rogabas salir en tus cosas. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Te avergüenza…?

Mike levantó el rostro como un resorte y lo tomó del mentón con la mano libre. Lo miró fijamente y lo besó sobre los labios. Una simple presión contra la boca, como si le rogase que cerrara la boca.

\- Jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Jamás. –el vampiro lo miró con determinación- No se trata de eso, _per se_.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Ahora todas esas personas están… revoloteando entorno a tu persona. Al pendiente. –Mike se apoyó contra su hombro, avergonzado de mostrarse tan débil- Se encontraron con lo lindo que eres y están buscando tu atención. No les importaba que yo sea tu novio. Te están coqueteando y adulando, cortejando y pretendiendo.

Pete abrió los ojos.

¿Esos eran celos…?

¿Eso… era inseguridad?

\- ¿Crees que te dejaría por una de esas personas…?

\- ¡Hay gente muy atractiva que te escribió! –Mike lo sostuvo con más fuerza- ¿Qué pasa si te apartan de mi lado …?

\- ¿Crees que soy así de superficial? –acusó.

Mike tardó segundos en responder.

El muy maldito…

\- …la verdad es que no sé qué haces conmigo. Así que asumí que…

\- Somos dos.

\- ¿Qué…? –Mike levantó el rostro con sorpresa.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué haces tú conmigo. -aclaró y sonrió de lado al notar el malentendido- Tu cara fue un poema cuando creíste que yo no sabía por qué estaba contigo.

\- ¡Pero te digo todo el tiempo cada cosa que amo de ti! –el chico apretó los labios con frustración- Cada momento profeso mi amor por ti.

Y él era todo lo contrario. Jamás le había dicho lo que sentía con claridad y sinceridad. Solo le había dado… pistas e ideas libres a interpretación.

\- Pero no veo en mi todo lo que tú dices. –confesó Pete con indiferencia- Pero no voy a cambiarte por otra cara bonita.

Mike sonrió un poco.

\- Por lo menos admites que soy bonito.

Rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, cállate. –lo miró, notándolo más tranquilo- ¿Estabas celoso?

\- Indiscutiblemente celos. –Mike suspiró pesadamente- Además, conseguiste más seguidores en unas horas de lo que yo he obtenido en semanas.

Pete abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego soltó una carcajada con fuerza, empujando al chico.

\- Estás celoso de mí. –lo miró con burla- Tienes miedo de que te quite tu popularidad.

Mike se cruzó de brazos y miró a un costado, completamente rojo. Sin negarlo.

\- …es verdad. –murmuró Pete sorprendido.

Solo había estado bromeando.

Nunca, jamás, en su vida, hubiese imaginado que Mike le tendría celos por _popularidad_.

Definitivamente anotaría ese día en su calendario y se burlaría del chico por lo que les restase de vida.

Pete respiró hondo.

\- Dame tu celular. –ordenó.

El chico lo miró con sorpresa, pero accedió. Él se dejó caer en la cama y jaló a Mike consigo, haciendo que se pusiera sobre él, apoyado de rodillas y manos. El vampiro lo miró con intriga, pero él tomó el celular del chico, lo desbloqueó y fue a la cámara, con una mano arregló el cabello de Mike, dándole un toque ligeramente desordenado, pero del _correctamente_ desordenado.

\- Quítate la chaqueta.

Mike lo hizo con cientos de preguntas en la mirada. Él sonrió con aprobación, estaba llevando una de esas camisetas sin mangas. Así que en esa posición se perfilaban mejor los hombros del chico.

\- Has ese gesto que siempre me haces.

\- ¿Cuál…?

\- Cuando en lugar de relamerte los labios, deslizas la lengua por la punta de tu colmillo. –lo miró levantando las cejas mientras lo apuntaba con la cámara.

El chico lo hizo, sin realmente entender.

\- No. –rodó los ojos- Mírame a mí, no a la cámara y haz ese gesto _para_ mí. –indicó y le sonrió con reto- Hazlo bien y tal vez te premie.

Casi fue como encender una llama, Mike lo miró a los ojos, casi haciéndolo olvidar su plan, y deslizó la lengua de esa manera tan pecaminosa por el filo del colmillo falso. Él tomó la foto y tuvo que tragar para recuperar el aliento. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le había costado un esfuerzo titánico apartar la mirada y subir la imagen a Instagram.

\- Ahí tienes. –le entregó el celular- Si eso no les afloja las rodillas y te bañan en atención… están mal de la cabeza.

Mike miró el celular un segundo, a la imagen que él había subido y sonrió. Muy seguramente ya estaba llegando la avalancha de atención ante la erótica foto que debía mantener la frágil autoestima de su novio. Pero para su sorpresa el chico dejó el celular a un costado y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

\- Te amo. –murmuró Mike.

Una carcajada se ahogó en su garganta.

\- Lo sé. –miró el celular- Disfruta tu fama.

\- No me importa eso. –el chico sonrió, mostrándole los colmillos- Ahora quiero mi premio.

Y lo besó, de la manera correcta y sin otra intensión que no fuese derretir su mente. Tal vez los " _Cinco Minutos de Fama_ " tenían su ventaja después de todo.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas nocturnas!** Porque a veces es bueno escribir algo de esta pareja sin que Mike este _tan_ maltratado ¿No?

Si, lo dice la autora de " _Mátame otra vez_ " donde pasa todo lo contrario… Lo sé. Lo sé.

 **¡Este es uno de mis regalos por haber llegado a más de 1.5k seguidores!** ¡Porque obviamente debía escribir algo de esta pareja! ¡Obviamente! Amo esta pareja. Y adoro el apoyo que ustedes me han dado con mis fics de los góticos.

Me gustó trabajar esta idea. Pete siendo todo duro e indiferente, pero como cualquier persona tiene inseguridades sobre su físico. El mar de emociones que puede sentir al recibir halagos y palabras positivas en su dirección.

Además, amé que para él los halagos fueran una marca de Mike, que siempre que leyese cosas así escuchase la voz de su novio. Mike es una buena influencia en él.

Además, Mike celoso de él y por él es otro nivel de celos muy divertido. Porque hasta la gente hermosa tiene inseguridades.

¿Qué les pareció la historia?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
